The techniques normally employed for the construction and the installation of a dental prosthesis, both partial and total, are complex and generally require very long spans of time. After the implant has been positioned in the gingival arch, the procedure is based on several steps including getting the dental impression, installing a temporary prosthesis and substituting the latter with a permanent one. In addition to the fact that the patient is thus obliged to undergo several dental sessions, the procedure requires great skill on the side of the operator as well as of the dental technician, in charge of the material realization of the prosthesis.
Recently, more sophisticated techniques have been gradually gaining ground, which are based on a digital imprint, that is to say on a digital image obtained directly from the patient's mouth. This technique obviously requires very high precision levels.
For a fixed total prosthesis, it is not necessary to proceed with the implant of every single tooth. Indeed, only three or four implants—on whom the complete dental arch prosthesis will be then fixed—can be positioned in the patient's jaw and mandible.
A dental implant consists of a bio-compatible screw, typically in titanium, covered if need be with substances enhancing cohesion, osteointegration and resistance to microbial attack. The implant includes a base section intended to emerge out of the gingival and including an internal thread to fix a connection device the dental bridge will be put on. It is quite rare that the various dental implants necessary for prosthesis reconstruction are positioned in parallel. Typically, the longitudinal axes of dental implants, and, consequently, those of the corresponding connection devices, will be divergent, thus making even more difficult prosthesis design and installation. In particular, after the dental impression has been obtained and the prosthetic bridge has been realized, the correct repositioning of the connection devices functional to the subsequent bridge fixing is practically rather complex.